Reaudolph Head Costume
Basic Information The Reaudolph Head Costume is a full head Costume with large antlers on top for the head of your player character modelled after the seasonal Reinbeau that appears around Christmas on the surface of all Creativerse game worlds. This head mask was implemented as part of the Make-A-Wish Tier 2 community reward bundle with update R58 "Elfi's Wonderland 2018" on December 19th 2018, together with Red Brick Walls, Blue Snowflake Glass, White Snowflake Glass, Green Snowflake Glass, Red Snowflake Glass, Red Brick Fireplaces, Candycane Beds, Holiday Mantles, and the Winter Mitten Costume(s). The Reaudolph Head Costume could be claimed for free as part of the Make-A-Wish Tier 2 community reward bundle until January 25th 2019. It will most likely become available again in December 2019. If you have claimed the Make-A-Wish Tier 2 community reward bundle during the Christmas event in the Store before January 25th 2019, you can select this Reaudolph Head Costume by clicking on the head Costume slot after opening the Costume window by clicking on the "Costumes" button over the head of your character model to the right side of the inventory/bag, or alternatively by clicking on the button "customize character" at the feet of your player character on your main game screen before entering any world. Costumes are "skins" (in actual fact complete 3D models) that can replace the look of equipment and even body parts of your player character for as long as these skins are activated/selected. The Reaudolph Head Costume is actually shaped based on the model of the head and tail of a Reinbeau, rather unlike a red-nosed and red-collared Reaudolph in fact. The Reinbeau Antlers hat Costume that can be claimed as part of the Make-A-Wish Tier 3 community reward bundle for free can be combined with the Reaudolph Head, and will be added as an additional smaller pair of antlers further back on the sides of the Reaudolph Head Costume. When worn, the Reaudolph Head Costume will replace your player character's head and hairstyle completely. It is usually only available for ca. one month during the seasonal Christmas-event and will most likely become available during future Christmas events again. How to obtain The Make-A-Wish Tier 2 bundle was unlocked by donations of players on Dec. 21st 2018 and could be claimed by all players for free in the Store from then on until the end of the Christmas event on January 25th 2019. If you have missed the opportunity to claim this free bundle before the event has ended, you will need to wait until December 2019 when this Costume is going to become available again. Since Costumes are account-bound, they cannot be traded amongst players. The 3 Make-A-Wish Community Reward Bundles were part of the donations campaign for the Creativerse Christmas Holiday event Elfi's Wonderland 2018 that ran from December 19th 2018 until January 25th 2019 and was dedicated to charity. Playful was donating a portion of revenue and 100% of all Make-a-Wish Donation Bundles sales from the event to the Make-a-Wish Foundation that grants wishes of children who have been diagnosed with critical illnesses. The goal of this fund raising was 10,000 US$, segmented in 3 tiers or "milestones". Whenever one more tier/milestone of the goal was reached, the according Make-A-Wish Community Reward Bundle (Tier 1 - 3) became claimable for free in the Store of Creativerse for all players, no matter if "Pro" or F2P. Please note that Costumes will not be placed in the shape of items into your inventory/bag, neither as a content of any item bundle, and no crafting recipe will be added for any Costumes. Costumes also cannot be crafted, which also means you can't make any spare ones. Instead, if you have claimed the Make-A-Wish Tier 2 bundle, the Reaudolph Head Costume is now automatically available for your user account to be selected on all Creativerse game worlds when you click the "Costumes" button over your character equipment "doll" to the right side of the inventory, or on the main screen by clicking on "customize character". The Reaudolph Head Costume can be selected by clicking on the head Costume slot, which will bring up a small window with all head Costumes that you own in order to let you select one of them. All Costumes that you claimed or bought are account-bound and can only be found as a selection when clicking on their respective costume slots. This means that you cannot claim or buy the Reaudolph Head Costume another time, and you cannot give Costumes to other players. How to use Once you have obtained the Reaudolph Head Costume set by claiming the Make-A-Wish Tier 2 bundle, the Costume can be activated on your player character's 3D paper doll by clicking on the word "Costume" above the head of your player character's model to the right side of your inventory or by clicking on the words "customize character" on your main screen before selecting any game world (or adventure). To put on the Reaudolph Head Costume, click on the head Costume icon on the right side of the 3D paper doll in the Costumes window. Then a small window will open and display at least two icons in it - the red "unequip" icon with the crossed-out circle, and the Reaudolph Head Costume (of course only after you've claimed the Make-A-Wish Tier 2 bundle). Click on the Reaudolph Head Costume if you want to put on this Costume. It will then be displayed in the costume equipment slot and automatically be shown on your player character in 3D as well. Only when clicking "Done", the selection will be saved and the Costume will appear on your player character in the game world. You'll see on your character "doll" that this head Costume will replace not only the head, but also the hair and neck of your player character. It looks a lot like a beige-brown Reinbeau head with its brown nose, asymmetrical teeth and a Reinbeau tail at the back, together with its typical large Antlers on top. You can combine this head with all types of hat Costumes that you can select in the hat costume slot after obtaining them. Weirdly enough, the Reinbeau Antlers Costume will add another set of smaller antlers to the Reaudolph Head Costume. To later on deselect the chosen costume or to select another one, simply click on "Costumes" again and on the according costume slot/part once to then choose either another costume or none (by clicking on the red crossed-out circle). The selection can be turned off and on again any time you like, either on any game world or on the main screen. Since update R55 on August 22nd 2018, your player character will keep all the selected Costumes on all game worlds and will no longer be able to sport different looks on different game worlds. Neither the stats (armor defense points) nor the durability of any original equipment are affected when a Costume is worn/activated, no matter how sturdy or strong the Costume looks like. Only if you equip actual armor parts, the stats will change according to the defense points of the armor part in its actual equipment slot, while your player character will still be shown wearing the chosen Costume, and will keep looking that way even if you unequip all actual equipment. How to change the colors of this Costume You cannot select any different colors for your Reaudolph Head Costume, not even for the eye color. It has fixed colors in order to match the look of a Reinbeau. Category:Events Category:Christmas Event Category:Elfi's Wonderland Category:Costumes